


Your Honor

by MimicMadness



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Healthy Relationships, I just want them to be happy, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Assault, cause... jd is jd, claire is his foster mom, i guess?, jd is a foster kid, jdonica, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: What if during the song Blue, things take a small turn?also Heather C is alive
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Your Honor

Jason Dean was many things, smart, a loner, and violent to name a few. However, on that list was also ‘sleep-deprived’. No matter how many times Claire tired to fix his sleep schedule, he always ended back up at square one, sitting awake in his room until 4 am reading. Or other things, but mostly reading.

While being tired was a pain in the ass, it came with its perks. One of them being Veronica. JD wasn’t sure how he should feel about Veronica’s near-nightly visits. Concerned? Probably. But he couldn't help letting her in and letting her stay. He kept his window unlocked, not like he had a choice after she jumped his bones a few months ago, and she’d knock and they’d cuddle or get a bit too handsy which only led to Claire giving him a knowing look in the morning and having to hide hickeys. Either way, JD always found it easier to sleep with her next to him.

So, he wasn’t surprised when he heard a knock at his window. He hummed contently,  _ Maybe I’ll get some actual sleep _ … he thought. That was until he opened the window and saw his girlfriend.

Her outfit, the one she wore in her Heather days, was messy and wrinkled, shirt torn open slightly. Her hair was a wreck too, with leaves and twigs in it. She was scuffed up. But most importantly, she was crying. He felt the anger and concern rise within him as he pulled her into his room and sat them on the bed. She curled into his shirt, gripping it like a life-line, and wailed. He shushed her gently, rocking them and tracing shapes and words on her back. He needed to find out what happened. He needed to make whoever did this pay dearly. But right now, Ronnie is his priority.

It took a good hour or so for Veronica to calm down enough to talk properly, and the time between was filled with JD’s humming.

“What happened, darling?” JD asked, voice soft and gentle. He frowned as she buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back and pressed and gentle kiss to the side of her head.

“I… Heather Mac called me for help with something, s-so I went to the cemetery…” Veronica choked on a sob, clutching JD’s shirt tighter. “A-and when I got there I asked M-M-Mac what happened and… and…” Veronica let out another sob. JD began rocking them again.

“T-The Heathers and Kurt and R-Ram,” JD noticed how she grimaced, “were t-there and… and Kurt and Ram were r-really drunk and R-Ram said he’d stop touching Mac if sh-she got me there.” JD’s grip on his girlfriend tightened. “I-It wasn’t serious at first… sexual harassment really… but when I-I tried to l-leave Kurt g-grabbed my arm and… and he pushed me on the ground and I st-stared yelling and they st-started tak-taking my clothes off but Ch-Chandler got them to stop long enough for m-me to run away… J… I… I couldn’t go anywhere else.”   
  
JD’s blood was magma in his veins. First, nobody can even touch Veronica like that, and  _ nobody _ can assault her and try to rape her.

“It’s okay, Ronnie…” He whispered, humming a soothing melody until she stopped shaking. “Let’s get you something more comfortable to wear, okay?” She nodded. Soon enough, she was laying on his chest in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. He nuzzled her hair.  _ They’ll pay… I promise. _

***

When Veronica woke up, she was laying in JD’s bed alone, wrapped in a blanket. She sat up slowly before she noticed a note on his side table, along with some water.

‘Drink up, okay? You’ll need it after last night. I’m in the kitchen, so you can either come down or wait up in bed. Love you -JD’

Veronica smiled at the note before she got to drinking the water JD had left for her. She hesitated to get up from the bed, comfy and warm under the blanket, but the part of her that craved comfort and attention from her amazing boyfriend won over and she slowly unwove herself from the blankets and made her way downstairs. She vaguely realised that Claire would probably be awake and would see her in JD’s shirt and boxers but after pretty much crying herself to sleep she didn't have it in her to care. She made her way into the kitchen, sneaking up behind JD and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“French Toast?” She asked, watching as he went about making it.

“Yup! I know you love my french toast, so I thought I’d make it. Cheer you up.”

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” JD chuckled, turning to kiss her head.

“I’ll be done in a bit, okay? Doesn’t matter where we eat, pick your poison, as they say.” Veronica nodded, slowly moving away from JD and making her way up to his room.

***

Words could not express how pissed he was on Monday. Even Claire could see the rage radiating off of him, but she didn’t press. He liked that about her. He needed to avoid Kurt and Ram for today. He’d kill them on sight the second he saw them. Thermos in hand, he made his way into the school and to his homeroom. He was early. Good.

He spent the next few minutes reading a book he’s read 50 times already, only glancing up when he heard the door open. Eventually, a familiar face scurried into the room and sat down beside him. JD offered his hand and Veronica took it. She was trembling and he couldn’t have that. He turned around in his chair to face her.

“It’s okay, Ronnie. I’ll protect you.” Veronica nodded numbly. Thank God Kurt and Ram weren’t in their homeroom.

JD made it until lunch without seeing Kurt and Ram. But he didn’t, however, go without hearing the rumours that they were spreading about his girlfriend.  _ Deep breaths… _ he told himself, swallowing the growing anger that had been festering since Saturday when Veronica climbed through his window.

He pushed the cafeteria door open and scoffed as people moved out of his way. They knew better than to mess with JD in general, but a JD that was seething in rage? They seemed to value their lives. He made a b-line towards his, Veronica, and Martha’s table. He saw only Martha.

“Where’s Veronica?” Martha shrunk back slightly.

“B-Bathroom.” She mumbled. JD nodded and sat in his usual seat, not bothering to eat the food he brought. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and calm himself until…

“We stuffed her full!” Kurt yelled. JD’s head snapped up, glaring into their direction. Martha placed a hand on his arm, trying to remind him to take deep breaths again. He was shaking and tightened his hands into fists.

“She allowed it?” JD chewed his lip, knuckles turning white. The Heathers weren’t doing anything and that only made him angrier.

“She initiated it! Seems like she doesn’t like psycho trenchcoat kid as much as we thought!” JD stood up, and Martha knew she couldn’t stop him now. People parted as he made his way over to the two jocks.

“You rapists are lying and you fucking know it!” He snapped, venom dripping from his words. Kurt and Ram seemed slightly taken aback. Nobody had seen JD  _ this _ mad before. Seething and shaking in rage. “I won’t let you call Veronica a slut when you both tried to fucking rape her!” His voice was loud and echoed in the now silent room.

“Pffft, you’re just jealous she doesn’t want you anymore.” He heard Martha sigh. JD stepped closer.

“Is that so? Last I heard was you 2 pinned her to the ground and tried to rip her clothes off!” He snarled, before turning to look at the Heathers, whose table was next to the argument. “ _ You _ are the only reason she didn't get raped, but don't forget, Mac, you started this.”   
  
“Hold his arms, let’s finish this,” Ram growled. JD side-stepped Kurt as he tried to grab him before grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground, stomping on his chest as hard as he could, only stopping as Ram dragged him off. JD threw his head back, smashing it into Ram’s face, causing him to let go and hold his now broken nose. He kicked between his legs before he got on top of him and started punching his face. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the scene unfolded.

-

Veronica slowly made her way back to the cafeteria, hesitating as she saw a crowd gathered around the Heathers table. Martha grabbed her arm and she jumped.

“You… You gotta see this…” She mumbled. Veronica gave her a confused look but allowed her to lead the way into the crowd. She wasn’t surprised at the scene unfolding before her, but it sickened her nonetheless. JD was pounding on Kurt and Ram, both very bloody and beaten. Veronica stepped forward and grabbed his arm gently. He slowly looked over at her and his face softened.

“C’mon… You don’t need to kill them…” She whispered. He looked back at Kurt and Ram, spitting on them before he let Veronica lead him away, The crowd parting in both fear and awe. She sat them both down at their table and she looked at his knuckles. Bloodied and bruised. “Baby… You didn’t need too, I would’ve been fine.” JD shook his head.

“You should’ve heard what they were saying. I wasn’t about to let that shit slide.” He looked away from you. “I was protecting you…” She sighed and cupped his face with one hand, which he leaned into.

“You are  _ so _ grounded.” JD chuckled.

“Worth it. Anything for you will always be worth it.” Veronica smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“Mister Dean!” They jumped as the coach made his way over to their table. “To the principles office. Now!” JD sighed, standing up and lazily saluting her with 2 fingers as he was dragged out to face whatever punishment awaited him.


End file.
